


Don't Cross Me.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Like really slow, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some jandon, Tribrid Hope Mikaelson, a lot of hosie, a lot of pining, everyone wants Josie, love pentagon?, love shape, really slow burn, some posie, some rosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "You worried me back there." Hope says, her blue eyes dripping with tears."I'm sorry, Hope." Josie sighs."Why didn't you stop him? Why did you practically let him almost kill you?"Josie sighs again. "Because I deserved it."ORJosie deals with the aftermath of the Dark Josie incidents and Hope can't help but go Wonder Woman on everyone's ass who dares to even look at Josie funny.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 145





	1. Missing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has both usage of past tense & present tense.

_Present Time_

Lizzie Saltzman rushes to Hope's room, hoping that Josie would be with the tribrid and not wandering alone without her magic. 

She knocks furiously on the door and Hope opens it.

"Lizzie?" Hope asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Josie with you?" Lizzie asks, nervous. 

"No, she's not." Hope replies. "Why?" She asks.

"Shit." Lizzie says. She starts to pace back and forth in front of Hope's room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

"Lizzie." Hope says. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know why Josie's never told you this, and I should have as soon as she said she wasn't going to because she didn't want you to worry…" Lizzie tells Hope.

"Worry about what? Also, worrying about Josie is _kind of_ my _job_." Hope says.

"Um.." Lizzie prepares for Hope to become angry and extremely worried at the same time. "Josie doesn't have her magic." 

"What?!" Hope exclaims. "She _doesn't_ ? What do you _mean_ she doesn't?" 

"She.. she um… she put them away after the events of Dark Josie." Lizzie explains. 

"And you didn't think to fucking tell me this?!" Hope asks. "Where is she?"

"That's why I came to see if she was with you." Lizzie says.

"She hasn't spoken to me in weeks, Lizzie. Why would she be here?" Hope asks. 

"That means Josie's somewhere alone." Lizzie says with panic rising in her voice. "This isn't good. Without her magic, she can't protect herself against the horde of angry students that are out to get her." 

"What horde?" Hope asks.

Lizzie laughs nervously. "Oh, right. You don't know about that." 

"Lizzie…" Hope says as calmly as she can." _What horde?"_

"While you were asleep in your coma, there might have been some bullying…" Lizzie says. "Towards Josie…" she says as she nervously fiddles with her fingers. " _A lot_ of bullying."

Hope finds herself starting to tremble with anger, but she can't lose her cool. Not right now. "What happened?" 

"It's Alyssa and her group of bitches. I mean, witches…" Lizzie says. "They're out for revenge." 

"I'll kill them." Hope snarls. She's about to literally go kill them when Lizzie stops her. "Um, excuse me, Lizzie, I'm about to go kill some assholes." 

"Hope, no." Lizzie says. "I know you want to protect Josie. Trust me, I do too and I'm just as worried about her as you are…" she says. "But right now, we need to focus on finding Josie before she gets hurt…" she pauses for a second. " _Or worse."_

"No." Hope says. "Don't say 'or worse',Lizzie, _Nothing_ is going to happen to her. I'll make sure of it." 

"Hope. We don't know that. There are a lot of people angry at her. Witches, Werewolves.." Lizzie pauses. " _Vampires_ …" 

"What?" Hope says. "Why did you say 'vampires' like that?" 

"Josie said something about meeting up with one of the vampire students she's supposed to tutor." Lizzie says. "At the old mill."

"What!?" Hope asks, now she's _fully_ panicking. "Who?"

"Um…" Lizzie says as she tries to remember the name.

"Spit it out, Lizzie!" Hope presses.

"I can't remember his name, okay!" Lizzie kind of shouts. "I'm trying here."

"Well, try _harder_ !" Hope says. "Because Josie's out there, _alone_ , without her magic, and she's with one of the many student's who's out for revenge." 

Lizzie tries to think harder. Then she gasps as she remembers one very important detail. "Hope…" Lizzie says. "The vampire…"

"What? What about the vampire?" Hope asks. 

"He's a ripper…" Lizzie says.


	2. 10 Hours Ago.

_10 hours ago:_

_Josie had been blaming herself for the dark Josie incident and still was blaming herself for everything. It had been almost 4 weeks since she came back to normal. Hope, who was now awake, had desperately tried to get through to Josie multiple times, but Josie refused to let anyone in._

_"Hey Josie." Hope said as she approached Josie during lunch time._

_Josie panicked. She had been purposely avoiding Hope for a very specific reason._

_Maybe it's because of her unrequited crush. Well, no, actually it was unrequited love._

_Or_

_Maybe it's the fact Josie had fallen in love with Hope. And Josie was deeply, hopelessly, irrevocably in love with her._

_Or_

_Maybe it's because Josie had suggested to Hope that Hope kiss her._

_But honestly, if Josie were to be honest with anybody, it was all of the above._

_"Hope…" Josie said. "Um… Hi."_

_"Hi." Hope smiled. "How are you?"_

_"I-I'm okay." Josie said. "Actually… I-I have to go." She said. Then she stands up abruptly, startling Hope._

_"Go where? It's lunch time…" Hope said._

_"I-I um. I just have to go." Josie said. "Bye." She said before hastily brushing past Hope and ran off._

_"Josie-" Hope tried to speak but Josie had already ran off. She let out a sigh. She just couldn't get through to Josie. As much as she wanted to. As hard as she tried. She just couldn't. She was worried about Josie. The events of Dark Josie had to have impacted Josie's mental health and her mental state._

_Hope walked over to Lizzie. Who was talking to MG. "Lizzie, can I talk to you?" She asked._

_"Sure." Lizzie replied. "What's up?"_

_"Josie…" Hope said. "Is she avoiding me on um… purpose?"_

_"I-I um…" Lizzie knew the answer, but she did not want to tell Hope why. "I don't know."_

_"You're an awful liar." Hope said. "Please, Lizzie. I'm desperate. I can't get through to her no matter how hard I try. I'm worried about her mental health." She begged._

_"Hope…" Lizzie sighed. "She doesn't want you to worry. I'm going to tell you this though. She's fine."_

_"She doesn't seem to be fine." Hope said. "I don't care if she doesn't want me to worry about her. I always worry about her. It's my job."_

_"I'm sorry, Hope." Lizzie said. "I can't tell you. I promised Josie."_

_Hope sighed. "Fine." She said. "I guess I'll just figure it out myself." She walked off._

_MG looked at Lizzie. "Why didn't you tell her about Josie putting her magic away? Or about the bullying?"_

_"Because I can't, MG. I promised Josie that I wouldn't worry Hope about anything that's going on."_

_"You heard her. Hope doesn't care if Josie doesn't want to worry her, she's always worried about Josie regardless." MG reminded her. "She said it's her job."_

_"I know." Lizzie sighed. "But I made a promise to my sister, and when you make a promise to your sibling, especially if you're twins, you don't break it." She said. "Josie would know if I broke it."_

_"Alright." MG said. "Promise me one thing, though."_

_"What?" Lizzie asked._

_"Don't keep her in the dark if Josie's in trouble. Okay?" MG said._

_"Fine." Lizzie said._

  
  


_Josie wandered the hallway, getting dirty looks everywhere she went. She deserved it, though. At least, that's what she thought._

_That was when a vampire, named Brett Montgomery, approached Josie._

_"Josie!" Brett called out. When he saw Josie about to run, he called out again. "Josie, wait!"_

_Josie froze in place. Preparing herself for whatever was going to happen next. As Brett got closer, Josie closed her eyes._

_"Hey." Brett said._

_"H-Hi…" Josie said. She shifted uncomfortably. "What's up, Brett?"_

_"I'm not going to hurt you." Brett said. "I just want to talk."_

_"Um…" Josie said. "Oh-Okay."_

_"Are you good at enchantment spells?" Brett asked._

_"I'd say I'm fairly good at it…" Josie replied. "Why?"_

_"I need help,my friend asked if I could make him a set of notes since I'm not a witch and I said yes . Do you think you can tutor me?" Brett asked._

_"Um… sure." Josie said, warily._

_"Great!" Brett smiled. "Meet me at the old mill tonight, and come alone."_

_"A-Alone?" Josie asked._

_"Yeah. So there's no distractions." Brett said._

_"Oh…" Josie said. "Right.…"_

_"I'll see you later then." Brett said, then he walked away._

_Josie shook off the thought of Brett having ulterior motives. Even if he did, she felt that she'd deserve anything that came her way. Even if that meant Brett actually intended on killing her._

_Josie walked back to her dorm, where Lizzie was waiting for her._

_"Jo!" Lizzie said as she ran over and pulled her sister into a bear hug._

_"Oh-" Josie said. "Hi Lizzie."_

_"Hi!" Lizzie said. Hugging her sister like it was the last time. She pulled back. "How are you? Are you okay? How was your day? How-"_

_"Lizzie." Josie laughed. "Breathe."_

_"Sorry." Lizzie said._

_"I'm doing okay." Josie said. "I have a tutoring session later"_

_"You do?" Lizzie asked. Josie nodded. "With who?"_

_"Brett Montgomery." Josie replied._

_"Brett Montgomery? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Lizzie asked._

_Josie shrugged. "I don't know." She said._

_"Wait. Where are you going?" Lizzie asked when she saw Josie walking toward the door._

_"I'm going for a walk" Josie replied. "I'll see you later."_

_Before Lizzie could say another word, Josie walked off._

_Josie looked behind her to make sure Lizzie wasn't watching. Then she snuck out of the school and made her way towards the old mill and waited._

_About an hour or two pass by and Brett arrived._

_"Hey Josie." Brett said. "Are you alone?"_

_"Yeah…" Josie replied._

_Brett laughed sadistically. "Perfect."_


	3. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood.

_Present Time:_

"What?!" Hope yells. "He's a fucking ripper? And you let her go off on her own?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just thought that she was going to tutor some sweet, innocent vampire like MG." Lizzie replies.

Hope tries to calm down. It really isn't Lizzie's fault. She's just as worried about Josie as Hope is. "Okay." Hope says. "Do you remember the name?" 

Lizzie tries harder to think. Then it hits her. "It's Brett Montgomery."

"Brett Montgomery!!?" Hope exclaims. "You mean the _same_ Brett Montgomery who _killed_ all those mortal humans 10 years ago!!" 

"Yes…" Lizzie sighs.

"Lizzie!" Hope says. "What the hell?" 

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie says defensively. "I'm trying to be a better sister and you yelling at me is not helping in any way."

Hope sighs. "I'm sorry." She says. "It's just… Josie's out there… alone…" 

"I know, but—" Lizzie pauses. She lets out gasp as she grabs her stomach. "Oh no.." she says. "Josie. No, no, _no_." 

"What?" Hope asks. This alerts her. "Lizzie, what's going on?"

"Josie's in trouble." Lizzie says. She lets out a scream. "God, this can't be happening." She says. She collapses to the ground. Grabbing her heart. _"Find_ her." Lizzie says. "Please Hope, _find_ her!" 

Just looking at Lizzie sends a bolt of worry through Hope's veins. She bolts off in a flash of a second. Worry fills her mind as she hears her heart pounding in her ears.… she rushes out of the school and bolts towards the old mill. 

  
  


"Brett?" Josie asks. "What's going on?"

"You stupid girl." Brett laughs. "Did you _really_ think I needed tutoring from the girl who nearly destroyed everything?" 

"Brett.…" Josie says. She backs up. 

"You killed my best friend." Brett says, _Alyssa_ . "And sure, she's been brought back to life. But that doesn't fucking matter. _You're_ going to pay." 

"Brett, please." Josie begs. "You don't have to do this. You can be better than this."

Brett laughs. "Better? Better than what? You?" He asks. "You're a fucking monster, Josie Saltzman. You should be fucking buried." 

Josie feels tears build up in her eyes. "I-I" 

"What?" Brett laughs. "Cat got your tongue?"

Josie backs up more, tripping and cutting her hand on a piece of broken wood. "Ow!" She says as she hisses in pain.

At the sight of blood, Brett's veins start to become more prominent. His fangs show. 

Josie freezes in fear. "Brett, you're better than this. Please don't hurt me." She begs.

"Oh, Josie." Brett says. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Josie asks.

Brett shakes his head. "No, I'm going to fucking _destroy_ you." 

He uses his vampire speed and now he's towering over her.

"Brett." Josie begs. "Please. Please don't do this." She begs. 

"Don't you know who I am, Josie?" Brett asks. "I want you to think real hard and real good about who I am." 

Josie thinks for a moment, and then she gasps. "Brett Montgomery…" She says. "You- You killed all those people." She says. "How could I have not seen this before?" She asks.

"Because you're fucking stupid." Brett spits. "And now you're going to pay." 

He gets down and shows Josie his fangs.

"Brett, no!" Josie cries out.

Just as Brett is about to attack her, there's another voice to be heard. 

"Get the hell away from her!" The voice shouts. A blast of fire hits Brett and he's now screaming as he burns. 

Josie quickly sits up, and looks up, she sees who it is. "Hope?" She says.

Hope rushes to Josie's side. "Are you okay?" She asks. She cups Josie's cheeks with her hands and her eyes wildly search Josie's face for any signs of injuries. "Did he hurt you?" 

"N-No." Josie replies. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Hope says. "Josie, you didn't even try to fight back!" 

"I-I just…" Josie couldn't really speak. 

"Look, let's get back to the school and have the nurse take a look at you." Hope says. Just as Josie's about to argue, Hope speaks out. "And no arguing. I don't care if you don't want to worry me, or whatever, it's my job to worry about you." 

Josie sighs. "Fine." 

So Hope and Josie head back to the school, and Josie heads to the nurses wing per Hope's request. 

The nurse checks Josie out and examines the cut on Josie's hand. 

"Josette, what happened to your hand?" The nurse asks. 

"I tripped and cut my hand on a piece of broken wood." Josie replies.

"I see." The nurse says. "Well, you've got a splinter, but I can take care of that." She says. "Give me a minute." She takes a pair of tweezers and pulls out the splinter. 

"Am I okay?" Josie asks.

"You don't have any injuries besides the splinter. I'd say you're free to go." The nurse says.

"Wait-" Hope says. "Are you sure?" 

The nurse nods. "I know you're worried about your friend, Ms. Mikaelson, but she's fine." 

Hope sighs. Not wanting to let go of the fact that had she been even a second too late, she could have lost Josie _for good._ And God knows she couldn't ever dare lose Josie. "Okay, thank you." 

"Anytime. You ladies have a goodnight." The nurse says as the two of them walk off. 

Josie and Hope are walking and Hope can't stop herself from picturing Josie dead on the ground. She pictured Josie dead and she can't get the image out of her mind. She stops in place.

Josie notices Hope stopping, so she turns around. "Hope?"

"You worried me back there…" Hope says, her blue eyes dripping with tears. 

"I'm sorry, Hope." Josie sighs. 

"Why didn't you stop him? Why did you practically almost let him kill you?" 

Josie sighs again. "Because I deserved it."

This angers Hope, how could Josie even think that? Why would she ever think that? Was she just going to let herself die? Leaving her friends and family alone to grieve her death? Leaving _Hope_ alone to grieve her death? How dare she even think that. "No, you do not fucking deserve that." She says. "How dare you even _think_ that, Josie Saltzman." 

"Hope, I killed a student, I blew up the school, I dragged my sister into the fucking merge. I'm a monster." Josie says.

"No, you're not!" Hope argues. "You're Josie Saltzman. You're the nicest girl in the whole school."

"I _was_ the nicest girl in the whole school. Now, I'm the most hated." 

"Fuck all those people, Josie." Hope says. "I know you, your friends know you, your family knows you." She says. "What we think is all that matters here, Jo, and I never want to hear you say you deserve to die again." 

Josie breaks down, falling to her knees. "I… I can't Hope." She says. "All I can ever think about is how fucked up I am. I don't deserve to live, Hope. I deserve to be buried 10 feet underground."

"No, you do not." Hope says gently as she gets down to Josie's level. "You have people who love you." 

"And I have people who want me dead." Josie mutters sadly. She looks at Hope. "Give me one reason, right now, Hope, one reason as to why I shouldn't just let someone rip me to shreds." 

Hope leans in, Josie takes this as sign to lean in too and Hope gently kisses Josie on the lips. She pulls back. "That's why." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick explanation, Brett's actual plan was to kill Josie. But Hope stops her. And it was actually 10 hours ago, not 24


	4. Love Triangle?!🔼

_Present Time:_

Josie blinks in shock. Staring back at Hope, who was just smiling at her all lovey dovey like. 

"Hope… you just kissed me." Josie says.

"Yeah, _obviously_." Hope laughs. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy it. But why?" Josie asks. 

"Because I love you? Duh." Hope says as she playfully rolls her eyes. 

"You… you love me?" Josie asks.

"I kind of just said that, silly." Hope giggles. 

"No; I know…" Josie says. "But why?" 

"Why do I love you?" Hope asks.

"Yeah… why?" Josie asks again. "Why after all I did? Why? after all, I'm the reason you and Landon broke up." 

Hope shakes her head. "No, Landon and I broke up on our own terms, Josie." She says. "He was always leaving. Always invalidating my trauma. I think us breaking up was more than inevitable." 

"Oh.…" Josie laughs a little. Before she could speak again, another voice could be heard.

"Hey, Jos." Says the voice. 

Josie and Hope look towards the direction of the voice,& see a blonde girl walking towards them.

"Oh God." Josie mumbles to herself. She stands up. "Hi, Jade." 

"Hey, Jos. What's up?" Jade asks.

"Oh… you know… hanging out with Hope." Josie says awkwardly.

Jade tries to ignore the daggers Hope's currently sending her. "Cool." Jade says. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" 

"Me?" Josie asks.

"Yes." Jade nods.

"I-I um… okay?" Josie answers awkwardly.

"Great!" Jade says pulls Josie in for a hug. Then Jade walks off.

Josie turns around and faces Hope. "Hope-" 

"It's okay." Hope sadly smiles. "I'll catch you later." Hope stands up and walks off. Josie rushes to her room.

"Oh! Josie!" Lizzie says. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" 

"No, no… I'm fine." Josie replies. "I um… I'm kind of in a bit of a sticky situation."

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, Hope kissed me and told me she loves me. Then Jade walked over and asked me to hang out with her, and I said sure. Then Hope walked off all sad like…" Josie says.

"Oh, Jo." Lizzie laughs. "You're in the middle of a love triangle." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr: abcsupercorp


	5. Returin Of The Exes.

_Present Time:_

Josie stares back at Lizzie. Her jaw dropped. "A love triangle?" 

"Yes." Lizzie nods. "You have Hope Mikaelson and Jade whatever her last name is pining after you." 

Josie groans. "Ugh!" she says. "This is just bad."

"Look on the bright side." Lizzie says. "At least it's only a triangle." 

"What do you mean by 'at least' it's only a triangle?" Josie asks.

"Well, some people are in like a love octagon or something." 

"Oh God. I don't know if I can handle that." Josie laughs.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Josie goes over to open the door, and when she does, her jaw drops.

"Hey JoJo." the person says. "Miss me?" 

"Oh hell no." Lizzie says. "Uh Uh. No, no, no."

"Oh relax, LizBear." Penelope laughs. "I'm here for Josie." 

Before Josie can speak, Landon walks over, wearing a tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Josie, can I talk to you?" 

"Uh-Um.." Josie is now overwhelmed with so many people crowding her. "Sure?"

"I made a huge mistake dumping you just like that." Landon says. "If you take me back, I'll be the best boyfriend ever." he says as he hands Josie the bouquet of flowers. 

"Woah there, Kirby." Penelope says. " _I'm_ here to get JoJo to take me back."

"You broke her heart _too_ , Park." Landon argues. 

Landon and Penelope both start arguing over who loves Josie more and are not paying attention when Josie shuts the door on both of them. She looks at Lizzie.

"What the hell is happening?" Josie asks.

"Umm..you're kind of in a love.. _something_." Lizzie says. She thinks for a second. "I know, you're in a love pentagon."

"A love pentagon!?" Josie exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter- abcsupercorp 
> 
> tumblr- abcsupercorp


	6. Get The Girl.

Hope wanders around the school. She tells herself that she should have seen this coming. Josie doesn't love her back. Hope's just too late. She was so busy being wrapped up around Landon, constantly worrying about him, constantly putting him before herself, that she just let Josie walk away from her. She walks back to her room where Alyssa's at. 

"Hey, Hope." Alyssa says.

"Hi?" Hope says, but it comes out as more of a question.

"Josie, is she single?" Alyssa asks.

"Why?" Hope asks.

"She's really hot." Alyssa says.

"Weren't you just out to get her?" Hope asks as she crosses her arms. "Because she killed you?" 

"Yeah...but I _kind of_ deserved it." Alyssa says. "I was a total bitch." 

"So, let me get this straight." Hope says. "You like Josie."

" _Yes_." Alyssa nods. 

"And you want to go out with her." Hope says.

" _Maybe_." Alyssa nods. 

Hope swallows thickly. "I see."

"So, can you put in a good word for me?" Alyssa asks. 

Hope dryly laughs, "Absolutely."

"Great," Alyssa says. She walks over and pulls Hope in for a hug. "Thanks, H."

Then Alyssa happily skips out of the dorm room. 

"Oh God." Hope says. "What the hell is happening?" 

A few hours pass by and Hope's wondering why Alyssa was suddenly interested in Josie. That's when there's a knock on the door. 

Hope goes to open it. "Oh, Hey Lizzie." She says. "What's up?"

"You know how you're in love with my sister, and everything?" Lizzie says.

Hope raises a brow, Josie must have told her. "Yes."

"Well, um, Penelope Park came back from Belgium and she's sort of pining after Josie and so is Landon." Lizzie says.

" _Penelope!? Landon!?_ " Hope exclaims. 

"Yeah.." Lizzie says.

"Alyssa's pining after Josie too. And so is Jade" Hope sighs. "Everyone wants Josie." 

"Are you _really_ going to let all these girls and a garden gnome _steal your girl_?" Lizzie asks as she scoffs.

"She's not my girl." Hope sighs. "I _wish_ she was." 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I will _not_ stand here and watch you feel bad for yourself." Says Lizzie. "Fix yourself up. Get your head in the game. And go get your girl."

Hope nods, "Get my girl."


	7. Vying For Josette Saltzman's Love

Josie's very overwhelmed now. There's now four people fighting for her affection. Hope, Landon, Penelope and Jade. Now, Josie's in love with Hope, Landon and Penelope both broke Josie's heart (though, not exactly on purpose) and Jade's kind of cute and all, sort of hot, even, but she isn't Hope. 

She knows who she would choose, (that being Hope), but she doesn't want to hurt anyone else. 

Josie is hiding out in her dorm because Penelope and Landon are both currently arguing and vying for Josie's attention, when there's another knock on her door. She anxiously goes to open it. Standing on the other side of the door is Alyssa.

"Hi, Josie." Alyssa smiles,

"Hi?" Josie says, like Hope, it came off as more of a question. 

"How are you?" Alyssa asks.

"I'm fine." Josie says, confused, "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me."

Alyssa laughs, "I never said I _hated_ you." 

" _Yes_ , you have, multiple times!" Josie replies.

"Oh," Alyssa says. "Well, that's all in the past. You know? I was thinking we should become BFFs."

"Who are you right now?" Josie asks.

"Um, I'm _Alyssa Chang_ , obviously." Alyssa says. 

"No, I know that." Josie says as she rolls her eyes, "I _mean_ , why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Because I realized I was being a total bitch." Alyssa sighs. "And I'm turning a new leaf, I want people to like me, not fear me."

"Um, okay?" Josie says.

"So, what do you say?" Alyssa asks, she sticks a hand out, "Friends?" 

"Um, I guess so." Josie replies as she shakes Alyssa's hand. 

"Cool!" Alyssa smiles. "Jed's throwing a party tomorrow night. See you there bestie!" Then she skips off happily.

Josie shuts the door and rubs her temple, "This day is just _so_ weird." 

Josie ends up falling asleep for a couple of hours. That is, until she can hear the sounds of people trying to reach her door. It sounds like heavy footsteps, some wrestling and some arguing. 

_"Dude, back off."_

_"Back off? Why should I?"_

_"You don't even like Josie!"_

_"Dude, I love her, actually."_

_"I thought you were in love with Hope."_

_"And I thought **you** were in love with Hope." _

_"I was, but now I love Josie."_

_"Look, you're my brother and I love you, but you won Hope over, let me have my chance with Josie."_

_"No way! I'm going to fight for her honor."_

_"It's on, brother."_

  
Josie groans and covers her head with a pillow to drown out the arguing. She has no idea what's going on, or why the hell Rafael and Landon are arguing over her, she just knows she wants to _sleep._


	8. You're My Choice

_Present time:_

_The next day_

Apparently, everyone's now pining after Josie. Rafael, Landon, Penelope, Jade, also Alyssa? and Hope. 

Josie prays nothing will go wrong today. She's overwhelmed as it is because school's still kind of an uncomfortable situation for her. And while she has _six_ people pining after her, she still has people who hate her too. 

She's walking through the hallway, she feels very uncomfortable, because she's still getting some evil stares from people. That's when someone trips her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Whoops." Says a voice. "Sorry, Josie."

Josie looks up to see Kevin Kingston, a werewolf. She lets out a sigh and stands up, or at least she tries to, but Kevin places his foot on her back, preventing her from being able to stand. 

"What's wrong, Josie?" Kevin asks. "Can't stand up?" 

"Please get off of me, Kevin." Josie asks. "I- I can't exactly breathe." 

"Nah, I think I'll keep my foot right here. I'll show you a thing or two about messing with our school." Kevin laughs.

Before Josie can speak, Kevin's slammed into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asks a voice.

"Well, I-I was just…" Kevin tries to find the right words to say.

"You were what?!" Asks the voice again. "You were trying to hurt her, weren't you?" 

"She deserves it!" Kevin yells.

That's one punch. 

"Don't say that! Don't talk about her that way!" The voice yells. Josie looks up and sees Jed, he's got Kevin pinned against the wall. "I am your alpha, she is my friend." Jed growls. "You listen to me, and you listen good, Kingston." He growls. "Stay the hell away from Josie. Do you understand?" He asks. "Stay the hell away from her, tell your friends to stay the hell away from her if they have bad intentions or you will be in trouble." He says. "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Y-Yes." Kevin says as he trembles a little. 

Jed lets him go and Kevin runs off. Then Jed walks over to Josie and lends her a hand.

"You alright, Jo?" Jed asks.

"I-I'm fine." Josie replies. "Thank you for defending me." 

"Anything for you." Jed says as he grabs her hand and softly kisses it. 

"Um…" Josie laughs awkwardly. 

"So, will I see you at my party tonight?" Jed asks.

"You will." Josie nods.

"Great." Jed grins. He pulls Josie in for a hug. Then he lets go. "I hate to depart from you, M'lady, but I must go to class or I will get detention. Goodbye." He says as he backs up and walks away. 

Josie stands there, frozen in place, and very overwhelmed by everything. She has no idea what's going on, but now _Jed_ is pining after her too?? 

Hope walks over to Josie, she notices the younger girl sort of just standing there. Speechless and doesn't have anything to really say. 

"Josie?" Hope says. "Jo."

"Huh?" Josie says as she looks at Hope. "Oh, Hi, Hope." 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks. "You're all pale and you seem spaced out." She says. She places a hand on Josie's cheek.

Josie blushes a little. "I-I'm fine." She replies.

"You don't _seem_ fine, Josie." Hope says. "Are people still giving you a hard time? Because I can kill everyone who looks at you funny if you need me to-" 

"No." Josie says. She laughs a little. "No, it- it's okay." She says. "It's just…almost everyone is suddenly pining after me." 

Hope frowns. "Oh, okay."

Josie laughs. "Aw, Hope." She says. "Don't be jealous. I'd pick _you_ any day." 

Hope blushes a little. "I'm not jealous." She says. "But are you really saying you'd pick me?" 

"Hope, I love you too." Josie tells her. 

"I love you." Hope replies as she grins. 

Josie bit her lip. "Can I kiss you?" 

Hope nods. "You have my consent." 

Josie laughs a little. "Do you want a step stool?" 

Hope glares at her. And Josie laughs again. 

"I'm joking." Josie giggles. "Now come on."

Hope and Josie lean in and their lips connect. The kiss sends a bolt of electricity through Hope's veins. She swears her heart is going to beat out of her chest. 

"Hey!" Someone yells. "She's kissing Josie!" 

Hope and Josie pull apart to see the other people who are pining after Josie glaring at them. Especially at Hope.

  
"Get her!" Landon yells.

"Uh oh." Hope says.

"Run!" Josie says as she grabs Hope's hand and they run away. Everyone's chasing them.


	9. I Only Have My Eyes On You.

Hope and Josie run away from the angry crowd of "Josie Piners" (As Josie calls them) and run towards a corner of the school to try and hide.

Hope starts to giggle a little. "Wow, everyone really does love Josie Saltzman." She says.

"Mmm… you're right…" Josie says. She tilts Hope's chin up and kisses her. "But I only have my eyes on _you_." 

"Okay good, but why do you think they're all acting like this? You think it's a monster?" Hope asks.

Josie sends her a little pout. "You think I'm not that endearing and loveable for all these people to love me?" She asks as she gives Hope puppy eyes. 

"I-No, It's just-" Hope feels bad. 

Josie giggles. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I love you and only you. So yes, I think there's a monster." 

Hope playfully glares at her girlfriend (girlfriend? She'd hope so). "You're not making this very easy, you know." She says. "Using that pout and puppy eyes isn't very fair towards me." 

"What do you mean?" Josie asks as she bats her eyes innocently. 

"You know what I _exactly_ mean!" Hope laughs. "Josie Saltzman, you're my literal weakness." 

Josie smirks. "I'm your weakness, huh?" 

"Yes." Hope replies.

Josie kisses her again, this time, the kiss is deeper. Hope doesn't want to pull away.

"There they are!" Someone yells.

Hope pulls back and groans. "Must you people ruin our moment every time?!" She yells.

"Get her!" Rafael yells. "Again!"

"Run! Again!" Josie yells as she grabs Hope's hand and they run off again. Everyone is chasing them. 


	10. I Don't Need A Love Potion To Fall In Love With You.

Hope and Josie run into the gym. The only place they can think of that might be safe.

"You think we lost them?" Josie asks. "Because I really enjoy kissing you."

"I really enjoy kissing you too. I'm just angry that all these fucking people are trying to take _my girl._ " Hope frowns and growls a little.

Josie smirks. " _Your girl_ , huh?" 

Hope blushes a bright red once she realizes she said that out loud. "I-I just."

Josie laughs. "It's okay. I'll be your girl." 

Hope lights up. "Really?" She asks.

"Really." 

"Yes! I got the girl!" Hope cheers.

Josie giggles. "You always had me." 

Lizzie comes into the gym. "Um, Jo, why are there a bunch of angry people running to find you?" She asks.

"I don't know. It's so weird. Especially when it comes to Alyssa…" Josie replies. 

"I think I might have an idea." MG says as he enters the gym. "I think it's a monster." 

"A monster?" Josie asks. "I thought the monster that made everyone fall in love was Pothos. The one you guys thought was Cupid." 

"It's a different kind of monster." MG says. "This monster causes a love potion to appear in people's drinks."

Josie raises a brow. "A _love_ potion?" 

"Yes. If we want to fix this whole problem, we need to make a cure." MG says.

"Let's make the cure fast, before all of these fucking people try to take my girl." Hope says. 

"Wait, your girl?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah, we're dating now." Josie replies.

"Well shit!" Lizzie says. "Guess I don't need to get involved. I'm happy for you. If you hurt my sister, Hope, I will come for you." 

"You have my word, I'd never hurt her." Hope says as she smiles at her girlfriend(yes! She can finally call Josie that!) fondly. 

"Okay _ew_ , please save the lovey dovey girlfriend shit for later. _After_ we make the cure to fix all these people." 

Josie wraps her arms around Hope's waist from behind. "You're just jealous I'm dating the hottest girl in the whole school." 

"Yeah…" Lizzie laughs. " _No_." 

Hope laughs. "Baby, I agree with Lizzie. We can go do our girlfriend, lovey dovey stuff, _after_ we make a cure." 

Josie pouts at her girlfriend. "Fine."

"Aw." Hope says as she kisses the pout. "I love you & your adorable pout."

" _Helloo_ ????" Lizzie says. "Hope, unless you want these people to _literally steal_ your girlfriend, I say we get a move on." 

"Right!" Hope says. "Sorry, I was distracted." She says as she stares at Josie all love struck, which Josie stares at her back that way too. 

"Ugh!" Lizzie groans and rolls her eyes. She grabs Josie's hand and drags her away. "Come on you two. Let's get a move on." 

MG and Hope follow the twins. 

They sneak into the kitchen and try to find ingredients to make the cure potion. Then they go towards the lab room and start to create the magic potion. 

(Time skip because I don't feel like going into detail) 

Hope, Josie and Lizzie (and MG) have finally created the potion. They all head out to find everyone who's pining after Josie, staring at them.

Everyone starts fighting over who loves Josie the most & that's when Hope intervenes.

"Hey!" She yells. "All of you need to _back off_ and stop trying to _steal_ my _girl!"_

Everyone blinks and stares at them. Then, they go back to arguing. 

The gang quickly pour the potion into each cup. And place it on a tray.

"Hey!" Josie shouts. "Whoever finishes the drink first is the love of my life!" 

Everyone grabs a cup and starts to chug the drink down. That's when they all stop for a second. The cure potion is working! After a few seconds, they all look at each other and realize what was going on. 

"Oh fuck…" Rafael and Landon say. 

"What the hell..…" Alyssa says. "I'd _never_ fall _in love_ with _Josie Saltzman_ " 

"Thanks." Josie says as she rolls her eyes.

"No offense. You're just not my type." Says Alyssa. 

Rafael, Alyssa and Landon walk off. Leaving Jed, Penelope and Jade.

"Jojo. I love you. But you seem happy. So you enjoy life with your girlfriend." Penelope smiles as she walks off.

"Yeah." Jade says. "See you around, Jos."

"Later, Jo." Jed says.

And the three of them walk away. 

Hope and Josie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Josie says. Then she looks at Hope. "Hey, Hope…" 

"Yeah?" Hope asks.

"Why didn't the monster's potion affect you?" Josie asks.

Hope laughs as she pulls her girlfriend in closer to her. "Because, silly. I don't need a love potion to fall in love with you. I'm _already_ in love with you. I've _always_ been in love with you. And nothing in the world can change that." 

Josie smiles. "God, I love you, Hope Mikaelson." 

Hope smiles. "I love you too, Josie Saltzman."   
  


Josie pulls Hope into a kiss. Which Hope immediately melts into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter- @abcsupercorp


	11. It's Beating, I'm alive.

Hope and Josie crash into Josie's room, they're just kissing. They fall onto Josie's bed & they start laughing.

"Today was so weird." Hope laughs. "I was so jealous of everyone pining after you."she says. "Actually, I was jealous before I told you how I felt." 

"It was weird, wasn't it?" Josie asks. "I think it's cute you were so jealous." She says as she laughs. "Because I know the truth, and so do you." 

"I do know the truth." Hope says. "I know that you're mine and I'm yours." 

"You are, and I am." Josie replies.

The two of them kiss again. 

"Are you tired?" Josie asks.

"Kind of." Hope replies.

"Wanna take a nap?" Josie asks.

"Sure. As long as we can cuddle." Hope replies.

Josie pulls Hope in close and they cuddle up to each other. Hope kisses Josie's cheek and Josie kisses the top of Hope's head.

Soon enough. They drift off to sleep.

Hope ends up having a nightmare. 

_Hope's asleep in her dorm when a shrill scream wakes her up._

_"Josie!" The voice screams "Fuck! No, no, no!" The voice says. "Not again!"_

_This alarms Hope, who bolts up at the sound of Lizzie shouting her girlfriend's name._

_Hope jumps out of bed and bolts out of her room. She rushes to the twins room and finds Lizzie sobbing._

_"What happened?" Hope asks._

_Lizzie can barely speak. "Josie…"_

_"Lizzie, what happened to my girlfriend?!" Hope asks as she panics. Panic rising in her voice._

_"She's… she's…" Lizzie can barely say the word._

_Hope stumbles back. Before Lizzie can say anymore, Hope bolts out of the twins' room and rushes hurriedly to find her girlfriend._

_"Baby!" Hope calls out. "Baby, please answer me!" She begs._

_She continues to run around the school, calling her girlfriend's name. "Josie!" That's when she heard a pained groan. She follows the groan and finds Josie, lying on the ground, bleeding, because she was pierced by a sword, the sword still pierced into her._

_"Baby!" Hope cries. She rushes to Josie's side. Hope gets down on her knees, right by Josie's side. "Baby. I-I'm right here." She says as she kisses Josie's forehead._

_"H-Hope?" Josie stammers out?_

_"Yes." Hope says. "Baby, I'm here, you're okay."_

_"You came." Josie smiles. "I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again."_

_"You're fine." Hope says. "You're going to be just fine. You hear me, baby? You're going to be okay."_

_"I've lost too much blood, Hope." Josie chokes out. "I won't make it."_

_Hope shakes her head. "No, No I refuse." She chokes out. "We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, baby." She says as her voice shakes because she's been crying so much. "Jo, you'll be fine. Let me just take you to the nurse, and-"_

_"It's okay, Hope." Josie says. "I wanted to protect you, I wanted to be your hero, and I did. I became a hero." She smiles._

_"You've always been my hero, baby." Hope sobs out. "You'll be fine. Okay? You're going to be just fine." She says. "So, just hang tight,_ _okay? I'm going to get you out of here." She tries to find a way to remove the sword._

_"Hope, stop." Josie says. She looks at Hope and smiles. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson." She says, and Hope sobs as she gently kisses her girlfriend's hand. "These past 8 months have been the best 8 months ever. I love you. I love you so much."_

_"Baby, please, please don't leave me." Hope begs. She begs and begs, saying please over and over again._

_"You're my true love." Josie says softly._ _"No, you're my epic love. You, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. You're my greatest love."_

_"You're my greatest love too, Josie." Hope sobs. "Please don't leave me."_

_Josie reaches up and wipes away the tears that are rapidly spilling down Hope's cheeks. "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaleson." She says. "I love you…"_

_Josie's hand falls limp, her eyes shut._

_Hope lets out a gut wrenching sob. "Baby? Open your eyes baby." She sobs. "Please? Please don't leave me." She grabs Josie by the shoulders and gently shakes her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She sobs. "Please wake up." She sobs brokenly._

_Hope buries her face in Josie's chest, screaming and screaming. She cries and cries her love for Josie. All of her love for Josie._

_"Don't leave me!- you promised!"_

_Lizzie's shrill cry can be heard throughout the entire school. "Josie!" She cries out. "No, no, no!"_

_Landon runs out as soon as he hears Lizzie's screaming. He runs down the stairs to see Hope crying over Josie's dead body._

_"Hope?" Landon says._

_Hope doesn't respond. She's still crying and crying. Tears don't stop spilling out of her eyes._

_Landon sees Josie's dead body. Landon lets out a small gasp, falling to his knees. He just lost his best friend. He crawls over towards Hope, placing a hand on her back, rubbing her back in circles, he's softly crying as well._

_Penelope runs out of her dorm, she rushes down the stairs and spots Hope… and she's crying over Josie's dead body._

_"JoJo!" Penelope cries. She rushes to Josie's side. "Jojo? Wake up."_

_Hope sobs as she clutches Josie's chest. She won't stop crying. For she had just lost the love of her life._

_Lizzie can't stop herself. She rushes out of her dorm and runs down the stairs. Where she spots Hope, Landon and Penelope all gathered around a body. Josie's body. ._

_"Josie!" Lizzie cries. She rushes right to Hope's side. She places a hand on Hope's shoulder._

_Hope lifts up her head and sees Lizzie right by her side. She throws her arms around Lizzie and sobs. Lizzie wraps her arms around Hope and she can't stop herself from crying either. She lost her sister, she lost her twin._

_Alaric runs out of his office to see everyone crying. He stumbles back and falls to the ground at the sight of Josie's body. Just… just lying there. He can't get himself to move. His little girl is gone._

_Lizzie looks up and sees her dad. "Daddy…" she chokes out. "Daddy, she-she's…"_

_Alaric finds his strength to stand up and walk to his daughter. He wraps his arms around Lizzie and Hope._

_"I-I need to call your mother…" Alaric says. He lets Lizzie and Hope go, places a kiss on Josie's forehead and walks back to his office._

_He calls Caroline._

_"Hello?" Caroline says._

_"Caroline.…" Alaric says._

_"Ric? What is it? What's wrong?" Caroline asks. "You sound like you've been crying."_

_"It… Caroline… It's Josie.…" Alaric says._

_"What?" Caroline asks. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_"Josie… she… she's…" Alaric can barely get the words out._

_"What happened Ric? What happened to my baby?!" Caroline asks. Alaric can tell she's basically crying now._

_"She's gone…" Alaric says. "Caroline, Josie's gone…"_

_Caroline gasps, and Alaric can hear her fall to the floor and sob. "What happened?!" She asks. "What happened?!"_

_Alaric can only blame himself. He knows who's behind the stabbing of Josie. He just knows it. It was the new monster. The King of Hearts. A vicious man who'd slaughter his victims or stab them grisly in the stomach with his sword with hearts on it. Apparently, instead of throwing into jail, people threw him into Malivore._

_"Josie..…" Alaric takes a deep breath. "She was stabbed."_

_"Stabbed?!" Caroline screeches. "By what? By who?"_

_Alaric can't answer. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. This is all my fault."_

_"What the hell are you talking about, Alaric?" Caroline demands. "What the hell do you mean it's all your fault? You're meaning to tell me my baby's death is on YOU?"_

_"It's all my fault!" Alaric yells. "It's all my fault." He sobs as he falls to the ground. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" He sobs._

_"Alaric, just tell me what happened." Caroline says calmly._

_"There was a new monster." Alaric says. "The king of hearts."_

_"Like, a playing card?" Caroline asks._

_"Not exactly…" Alaric replies. "He's… he's this monster, he's a man but he is a fucking monster." Alaric says, emphasizing on the word monster. "The reason he's called the king of hearts is because he kills his victims with a sword that has hearts on the handle of the sword."_

_"So my baby is dead because of a serial killer…" Caroline says. "Got it. Well, I'm coming home. I want to be there for Josie's…" she can't even say the words._

_"I know. I'll see you at home." Alaric replies._

_"Wait, I need to talk to Lizzie." Caroline says._

_Alaric puts Caroline on hold and goes to get Lizzie._

_"Lizzie, your mom wants to talk to you…" Alaric says._

_Lizzie releases Hope, who falls into Rafael's arms, still sobbing (who had ran down the stairs after Alaric when he went to call Caroline) she stands up and goes into her father's office. She picks up the phone._

_"M-Mom?"_

_"Lizzie, baby." Caroline says._

_"Mom… Mommy…… Josie, she.…" Lizzie sobs._

_"I know baby…" Caroline says. "I'm coming home. I need you to look after your sister until I come home. Okay? Can you do that for me sweetheart?"_

_"Yeah, mom.. I-I can." Lizzie chokes out. "I-I will watch over Josie."_

_Lizzie and Caroline end the phone call._

_Hope enters the room after she spent hours crying over Josie's dead body. She calls her Aunt Freya._

_"Hello?" Freya says._

_"A-Aunt Freya." Hope sobs out._

_"Hope? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Freya asks._

_"It-It's my girl-girlfriend… J…Josie." Hope chokes out._

_"What happened to your girlfriend, honey?" Freya asks._

_"She's.… she's dead." Hope sobs louder as she collapses to the ground._

_"Oh… oh my…" Freya says. "Oh Hope, baby, I'm so sorry."_

_"She was killed by a fucking monster!" Hope growls wetly. She starts to sob so much that she begins to hyperventilate._

_"Baby." Freya says. "Hope, honey, breathe with me, okay?"_

_"I-I can't…" Hope chokes out. "I loved her, Aunt Freya. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together." She sobs._

_"I know sweetheart. I know." Freya says softly. "Just breathe with me. Okay?" She says. "In and out. Like me."_

_Hope trembles. But she manages to get herself to breathe normally again._

_"Good girl." Freya says. "When is her funeral, honey? I'm going to fly down there with Rebekah, Kol, Marcel and Keelin." Freya says. "In support of you."_

_"Dr…Dr. Saltzman said on Sun-Sunday." Hope chokes out._

_"Okay. I'll book a flight and come there as soon as possible, okay?" Freya says._

_"Okay." Hope replies. "Okay."_

_(Time skip)_

_It's Sunday. Josie's funeral. Everyone's gathered around in the assembly room for Josie's funeral. Hope's shaking as she tries to walk into the room. She just can't do it. She can't accept her girlfriend's death._

_Everyone takes a seat. There's not a set of dry eyes anywhere. Lizzie is crying in MG's arms, while MG tries to keep her calm, he's crying too._

_Rafael and Landon are sitting in the back, Landon watches as his best friend lies up in the front. Gone for good, he remembers all the good memories with Josie. He smiles at the memory of them dancing during the 80s themed dance. He wipes away his tears. Rafael thinks about all the good memories he had with Josie. And when she kissed him when they were stuck in that giant spider web. He smiles softly, and wipes away the tears that ran down his face._

_Alaric stands up front with Caroline. He clears his throat and speaks into the mic._

_"Hello…" he says. "Um… I didn't expect to do this kind of thing so soon." He says. "We are here to remember my daughter, Josette Lucas Saltzman-"_

_Alaric's cut off by Hope's loud sobbing. She's crying so much that Freya and Rebekah can't even calm her down._

_"She's gone. She's gone." She sobs. "I lost her for good."_

_"Hope, baby, breathe." Freya says. Trying to calm her niece down._

_"I can't! I don't want to!" Hope sobs. "I just want my baby back!"_

Hope jolts awake, she's sobbing and sobbing. She can't control it. She starts to hyperventilate and struggle breathing. "Josie!" She sobs. "Josie, Josie." 

"Baby?" Josie says. She notices Hope crying, so she bolts up. "Baby? Baby. What's wrong?"

"Josie… she's dead." Hope sobs.

"No, baby, I'm alive, I'm right here." Josie says softly. "Baby, calm down, breathe with me. Okay? in and out." She says. "Just like me, okay?" 

Hope starts to find herself breathing. Still sobbing a little. 

"Good girl." Josie says as she rubs Hope's back. "Good girl." 

Hope looks over and gasps once she sees Josie's alive.

"Baby?" Hope asks.

"Yes, baby…" Josie says. "I'm alive. See?" She places Hope's hand on her chest, where her heart is. "It's beating. I'm alive." 

Hope kisses Josie and sobs into the kiss. 

Josie wraps her arms around Hope's waist and holds her close.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter- @abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr- abcsupercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
